Hinata's life : Modern Farmer
by Junieliu27
Summary: hyuuga hinata 19 tahun Mahasiswa pertanian universitas Ryoku menjadi petani ? tak pernah terpikir oleh hinata. masuk fakultas pertanian pun karena tidak sengaja. Asal pilih. tapi, dengan begitu, Ia bertemu dengan seniornya dulu, yang ia kagumi karena paling bersinar di SMP. Tapi nyatanya yang hinata dapat banyak yg lebih bersinar lagi dari si 'cerdas' itu.
1. 1) bangku itu berbicara !

Cast : H. Hinata, N. Shikamaru, U. Sasuke, H. Sakura, U. Naruto, Y. Ino

Genre : slice of life, romance, school life

Rate. : T

A pink- five

Original story by junieliu27

Hinata menoleh kedepan, dilihatnya sekumpulan orang yang tadi berkumpul sudah bubar semua. Lalu ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, terlihat bangku taman permanen yang kosong disana. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, hinata cepat-cepat mendudukan pantatnya ke bangku tersebut

"nona..aku dulu yang disini !"

"su..suara ? Apa bangku ini berbicara ?"

Hinata meremas bajunya ketakutan. Dengan perlahan hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"kyaaaaaaa !!!"

chapter 2

"kyaaaaaa !!!"

"nona !! Hentikan !"

"aaaaaa..!!"

Teriakan hinata malah makin jadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang pemuda yang diduduki oleh hinata membekap mulut gadia didepannya.

"Sssstt ! Apa aku sebegitu mengerikan huh ?"

"mmm..mm !"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda itu hanya dijawab gumaman tak jelas karena bekapan dari orang yang didudukinya.

"kalau tidak mau diam, mau kucium ?"

Hinata membalas dengan gelengan cepat. Dengan inisiatif menghentikan kejadian barusan, lelaki itu melepas bekapan tagannya atas hinata. Hinata buru-buru berdiri memperhatikan lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku taman permanen yang terbuat dari semen itu. Perawakannya terlihat gagah, dengan garis wajah yang tidak begitu kaku. Tampan. Batin hinata. Hinata menelusuri penglihatannya ke mata lelaki itu. Bola matanya hitam jernih. Penampilannya terlihat berusaha rapi tetapi masih 'acak-acakan' dibagian rambut, karena rambutnya yang dikuncir satu kebelakang malah terkesan seperti 'bad boy'.

Ctak !

"apa yang kau lihat ?"

"aww ! Ck, ittai !"

Sentilan di dahi hinata spontan membuat dirinya bangkit dari imaji nyatanya. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentik mengusap dahinya yang merah berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit.

"ku kira bangku ini berbicara"

"baka, mana ada yang seperti itu ! Seenaknya saja duduk dipangkuan orang"

Lagi. Kepala bermahkota indigo itu di pukul oleh lelaki didepannya. Hinata hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Tak berani membalas.

"aku pergi dulu, lain kali kau harus minta maaf padaku, ok ?" masih tidak ada balasan hingga lelaki itu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"hinata !"

Tepukan dibahu hinata membuat ia sadar atas eksistensi kehadiran orang baru didekatnya

"eh, sasuke senpai !"

Cepat-cepat ia pasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"sibuk ?"

"tidak"

"ayo ikut aku. Aku akan memperkenalkan tempat-tempat yang ada disini. Aku tau kau masih mengidap penyakit lupa jalan"

Hinata POV

Aku langkahkan kakiku pelan-pelan, agar aku tidak mendahului orang yang ada didepanku ini, jantungku seperti sedang melompat-lompat seraya berkata 'doki doki' saking gugupnya aku, padahal aku hanya mengekor dibelakangnya saja. Ku pegang dahiku lalu ku pegang pipiku, terasa hangat. Aku menundukan kepalaku malu.

"aduh" sasuke berhenti mendadak, otomatis aku yang sedang berjalan tertunduk menabrak punggungnya.

Seketika ku angkat kepalaku, kulihat punggung yang berada didepanku. Punggung itu seperti bersayap bagiku. Aku mendapatkan diriku sangat mendamba sosok didepanku. Sasuke membalikan badannya seraya tersenyum

"hinata, kenapa kau berjalan dibelakang ?"

Ia menarik lenganku agar aku bisa sejajar berjalan denganya. Kami mulai berjalan bersama, menapaki tangga untuk sampai kelantai dua. Sasuke melepas pegangannya.

"nah,hinata disini ada beberapa laboratorium"

"ini laboratorium fisiologi tumbuhan, ruangan disebelahnya lagi adalah laboratorium kultur jaringan. Kau bisa baca tulisan yang tertera di pintu"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh sasuke. Ku baca satu persatu tulisan yang ada di pintu.

'Lab.ekologi'

'Lab. Teknologi benih'

'Lab. Bioteknologi'

'Lab. Botani'

Aku dan sasuke melanjutkan ekspedisi kami ke lantai tiga dan lantai empat. Setelah selesai kami pun turun.

"oy, hinata,Cepat sedikit ! Kau lamban ya ternyata"

Aku buru-buru menyusul sasuke yang sudah berada di bawah. Sebisa mungkin aku berlari melewati tangga. Tinggal dua anak tangga lagi. Tiba-tiba kaki ku tak sengaja tersandung. Kebiasaanku dari kecil yang susah hilang. Ceroboh. aku memejamkan mataku berharap mendarat tanpa rasa sakit

"hinata..!!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari sasuke.

BAM !

Tubuhku pun jatuh. Tapi aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Apakah ini surga. Batinku.

Sasuke menangkap tubuhku, menahan massa tubuh ku dengan tubuhnya.

Kurasakan lengan sasuke berada di pinggangku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kudapati onyx yang beradu dengan mata bulanku. Aku mencoba menjelajahi keindahan bola matanya, mencoba hanyut dalam keindahan. Hidung mancungnya. Bibirnya. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku diperpotongan lehernya mencoba menyesap aroma maskulin.

"kau aman, hinata"

Suara serak bernada khawatir berbisik di telingaku. Mencoba menarik kesadaranku yang sempat terhisap oleh keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang berada dibawah tubuhku. Usapan dirambutku membuat aku terlena lagi, tapi aku memutuskan menjauhkan diriku dari sasuke. Mengambil posisi duduk sembari menunggu sasuke bangkit

"s-sa-sakit ?"

Sasuke mengusap punggungnya

"lumayan, kau berat juga ya. Tidak berubah. Masih ceroboh seperti dulu"

Tangan sasuke beralih mengusap kepalaku. Aku pun hanya menunduk

"terimakasih, sasuke senpai"

"kau ini, panggil aku seperti biasa"

"uciha-san ?"

"bukan yang itu !"

"sasuke-san ?"

Hanya helaan nafas kasar sebagai jawaban atas pertaanyaanku

"sa-sasuke-kun ?"

"Anak pintar"

Aku lagi-lagi terdiam. Tak sadar saat kaca mataku tak lagi bertengger ditempatnya. Ia mengambil kacamataku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami jatuh. Disematkannya kacamata itu agar terbingkai di wajahku. Aku menunduk dalam menyembunyikan senyum meronaku.

Modern farmer

Pukul 13.00

Hinata berjalan ke gedung yang ada dibelakang. Berharap dirinya dapat menemukan kantin karena perutnya sudah meronta harus diisi. Matanya tak henti mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya menangkap kantin dengan konsep outdoor. Hinata bergegas dengan berlali kecil menuju salah satu stand yang menjual makanan.

"aku pesan ramen satu. Tolong antar kesana ya"

Hinata menunjuk tempat yang akan didudukinya lalu ia menuju ke meja yang kosong. Kantin berkonsep outdoor ini disebelah timurnya terdapat lahan sedikit menjorok kebawah, bisa hinata tebak itu adalah kolam buatan. Beda dengan lahan yang hinata pijak sekarang, tempatnya sekarang malah terasa seperti bukit. Di sebelah baratnya berjajar tiang planter yang diatasnya ditanami bouganvile dari pangkal pintu masuk sampai ujung dekat rumah kaca. Rumah kaca itu berisi banyak bunga. Di bagian selatan dekat rumah kaca ada gazebo. Tempat yang pas untuk menikmati pemandangan. Sebegai border, tanaman pucuk merah mengelilingi kantin.

"pesanan anda nona"

"terima kasih"

Setelah makanannya datang hinata berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ia tak akan melupakan itu karena ibunya selalu mengajarkan cara untuk bersyukur. Ibunya bilang, diri kita sendirilah yang membuat kita miskin. Kalau saja kita merasa cukup, pasti tidak ada yang namanya merasa miskin. Perkataan ibunya itu selalu hinata ingat-ingat.

"ittadakimasu !"

Hinata mulai menyumpit ramen lalu dengan pelan ia meniup-niup ramen yang masih panas

"hufftt..hufft..aa"

"hey !"

Baru saja hinata membuka mulutnya hendak memasukkan ramen tetapi urung karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hinata melirik orang tersebut dengan sudut matanya.

"sendirian ?"

Lelaki itu duduk didepan hinata. Hinata melepaskan sumpitan ramen yang berada ditangannya untuk sekedar memperhatikan pria didepannya.

"ya kau bisa lihat sendirikan ?"

Hinata kembali berusaha fokus dengan makanannya, mencoba memakan ramen dengan tenang.

"siapa namamu ?"

Diam.

"h-hey, siapa namamu. Kau tuli ?"

Hinata menghiraukan lelaki didepannya dan tetap makan

"aku rasa kita berada dalam jurusan yang sama"

Tidak ada jawaban dari hinata. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan ramennya.

Srekk

Hinaya menggeser bangkunya untuk memudahkan dirinya beranjak dari tempat. Hinata berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi untuk membayar ramennya.

"he ? Tidak sopan sekali" ujar lelaki berkuncir satu yang sedari tadi di hiraukan oleh hinata

"aku ambil satu ramen dan roti melon, ini uangnya"

Hinata memberikan uang kepada penjual ramen tadi. Setelah membayar, hinata akan kembali ke jurusan. Hinata membalikan badannya ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan antrian. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat hinata berhasil menerobos kerumunan.

Brakk

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya limbung karena senggolan dari arah lain. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"aduh, roti melonku !"

Hinata bergegas menyelamatkan roti melonnya, tapi sayang ia kalah cepat dengan pijakan kaki seseorang.

"huwaaaa"

Hinata meratapi roti melonnya yang sudah tak berbentuk

"eh!"

Wanita yang menginjak roti melon hinata berjongkok berusaha membangunkan tubuh hinata

"maaf, maaf aku tidak tau kalau roti melonmu terinjak"

Gadis itu merogoh kantung jaketnya lalu memberi ganti atas roti melon hinata yang terinjak olehnya

"ini sebagai ganti, aku hanya punya yakisoba. Tidak apa kan ?"

Hinata mengambil yakisoba yang disodorkan gadis itu

"tidak apa-apa, arigatou !"

Hinata membalas dengan tundukan kepala.

"Haruno sakura. Panggil saja sakura"

"Hyuuga hinata. Panggil hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"eh, kau bukannya gadis yang ditegur tadi ya ? Ngg oleh sasuke senpai"

Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit pelan, takut salah. pipinya terlihat merona saat menyebut nama sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"iya, itu aku"

"ah, berarti kita satu kelas. Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku yang lain"

Tangannya ditarik oleh sakura menuju ke gedung jurusan. Hinata hanya menurut saja, mungkin ini bagus untuk perkembangan sosialnya

"ino, naruto ! Pesanan kalian"

Sakura memberikan kantung plastik berisi makanan ke mereka berdua. Oh, hinata kenal salah satu dari mereka. Uzumaki naruto. Orang dengan rambut pirang yang berkenalan dengannya di lapangan tadi pagi. Yang rambut pirang satunya hinata tidak tau siapa itu.

"ino, naruto. Ini hyuuga hinata"

"oh, yamanaka ino. Yoroshiku !"

Ino tersenyum manis kepada hinata.

"aku ingat denganmu, tenang saja hyuuga-san"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu mereka duduk bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri. Mereka mengobrol bersama sampai lupa waktu. Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 14.45. Waktu yang cukup untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi teman baik

"he.. tak terasa sekali sudah jam segini. Ayo bergegas ke lahan belakang. 15 menit lagi kan akan ada pelatihanan awal"

Ino bersuara menginterupsi kegiatan mengobrol mereka.

"tenang, aku tau kok tempatnya"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terlihat sekali kalau Ia adalah orang yang ceria. Sepertinya hinata mulai menyukai teman barunya ini

-At Agro Center -

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya 10 menit perjalanan mereka untuk dapat sampai ke agro center. Di jalan tadi, mereka melewati kandang milik mahasiswa peternakan. Ada beberapa binatang disana. Ada sapi, ayam bahkan babi. Mereka melihat beberapa benda yang yang dipagari dengan pagar kawat. Setelah membaca tanda yang dipasang didekat pintu masuk mereka mengetahui bahwa tempat itu adalah stasiun klimatologi. Stasiun klimatologi adalah laboratorium terbuka yang berfungsi untuk membantu memperkirakan cuaca.

Pritttttt

Tiupan peluit terdengar dari arah agro center yang terletak disebelah stasiun klimatologi. Kami berlari setelah mendengar peluit yang ditiup sebagai kode untuk berkumpul. Berbaris didepan rumah kaca.

"baiklah dengarkan dengan baik. Disini kalian akan diajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk menanam padi."

"haaaa ?"

"pasti seru ! Aku jadi tidak sabar"

"huhh berkebun dibawah terik matahari"

Entah seberapa sering hinata terkejut hari ini. Menanam padi dibawah terik matahari belum lagi tanah yang berlumpur, licin. Hinata memgekspresikan rasa terkejutnya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak apa-apa. Pasti menyenangkan kok !"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala hinata guna menenangkannya.

"iya, aku akan berusaha !"

"sekarang silahkan kalian ganti baju dengan baju lapangan yang sudah disediakan"

"sebelum menanam padi,kita harus menyiapkan lahan dulu. Lahan untuk padi harus berlumpur. Tidak boleh kering atau terlalu basah. Mengerti ?"

"hai' !"

"berhubung lahannya sudah dibajak dan diberi pupuk seminggu yang lalu, jadi sekarang ambil bibitnya di tempat persemaian"

Setelah dapat intruksi dari kakak tingkat kami menuju tempat persemaian padi.

"kau harus mengambilnya perlahan, seperti mencabut rumput. Usahakan pegang bagian bawah dekat akar agar mudah dan tidak rusak"

Naruto memberitau bagaimana caranya kepada hinata. Hinata memperhatikan lalu mencoba mencabutnya. Ia letakan bibit padi yang sudah dicabut di ember yang sudah disediakan.

"sepertinya kau banyak tau"

"ayah naruto itu petani berdasi di desanya. Jadi wajar saja"

Ino datang tiba-tiba

"ayo hinata, kita terjun !!"

Ino menarik lengan hinata lalu membawa ember berisi bibit. Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke sepetak lahan yang tidak luas karena kegiatan ini hanya pelatihan maka tidak diperlukan lahan yang luas. Menurunkan kaki putihnya pelan-pelan ke medan yang berlumpur

"hinata ! Pegang aku uhhh aku takut tapi ini menyenangkan ahaha"

Hinata memegang tangan ino menahan agar ino tidak terpeleset

"sakura ! Bantu aku aku takut jatuh !!!!"

Sakura yang sudah terjun duluan menghampiri ino untuk membantu ino. Lalu perlahan hinata turun

"ini sangat licin, hihihi tekstur tanahnya licin !" hinata merasakan euphoria dalam dirinya, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia merasa senang, bebas.

"uaaaa !!"

"hinata, hati-hati kalau jatuh bagaimana ? Kau mau mandi lumpur ? "

Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang hinata memegangi baju hinata agar hinata tak terjatuh

"kami ke ujung sana ya hinata ! Karena penanamannya dua arah supaya cepat. Kau disini saja bersama naruto"

Ino menarik tangan sakura, mereka berpegangan satu sama lain agar tidak terpeleset.

"kalau kalian sudah siap diposisi masing-masing. Tanam bibit dengan menekan ibu jari. Tanam dengan berjalan mundur ! Kami akan tinggalkan kalian sebentar. Selesaikan dengan benar !"

Kami mulai menanam bibit, berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Bagian ku dan naruto dari utara ke selatan sedangkan bagian sakura dan ino dari selatan ke utara. Kami akan bertemu ditengah-tengah

"kau berhutang maaf denganku !"

"eh, kau lagi ?"

Hinata melirik ke samping ternyata lelaki berkuncir satu yang mengajaknya bicara

Pukk

"ewh siapa yang melempar ini ?"

Hinata memegang rambutnya. Ternyata gumpalan lumpur yang dilempar oleh orang di sampingnya mengenai rambutnya.

"ingin bermain-main eh !"

Hinata membuat gumpalan lumpur lalu ia arahkan gumpalan tersebut ke arah orang yang melempar. Lelaki berkuncir satu itu heran melihat kelakuan hinata dengan kiba, teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Bermain lempar-lemparan lumpur. Yang lain pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka ikut menyerang satu sama lain. Hinata berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya di medan yang licin, kakinya dilangkahkan kebelakang demi menghindari lemparan lumpur dari kiba dan yang lainnya. Semakin kebelakang tanahnya semakin licin.

"aaaaaa wajahku !!!!"

Wajah hinata penuh sudah dengan lumpur, tapi masih saja banyak gumpalan lumpur yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia memundurkan kakinya tanpa bisa menjaga keseimbangan badannya lagi

"hinata awas !!!"

BRUKKK

Hinata lagi-lagi terjatuh berbaring diatas tubuh lelaki berkuncir satu. Sungguh malang nasib lelaki dibawahnya, terjatuh bermandikan lumpur pula. Yang lainnya hanya tercengang melihat adegan barusan

"aduh.. bangun !!"

Lelaki itu menggerutu

Hinata cepat-cepat bangun dan berdiri, ia melongo melihat lelaki yang tadi berada dibawahnya penuh dengan lumpur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal

"ha, merepotkan. Aku akan membersihkan diri"

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera menuju ke sumber air. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang karena merasa bersalah. Lelaki itu berjongkok mengambil selang lalu menyalakan kran. Hinata duduk dibatu berhadapan dengannya.

"maaf, sini aku bantu membersihkan !"

Hinata menyerobot selang yang airnya keluar lalu segera melepas ikatan rambut lelaki itu. Hinata mengalirkan air dari selang ke atas kepala lelaki itu, membasuh dengan lembut rambut panjang itu. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan wajah serius sang hyuuga saat membersihkan kepalanya. Ia mengabsen setiap keindahan yang dimiliki hinata, mata bulannya, hidung kecil, bibir tipisnya. Wajahnya manis dengan balutan kacamata sederhana.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

Hinata meletakan selang ke bawah, mematikan karan. Tugasnya sudah selesai.

"tidak apa, walaupun aku sedikit kesal kau ku maafkan. Terima kasih. Sini ku bersihkan wajahmu"

"ta..tapi"

Hinata merona.

Lelaki itu tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu, tangannya ia gerakan untuk melepas kaca mata hinata. menyalakan kran dengan air yang kecil. Ia siram kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, membasuh wajah hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Pipi gembul hinata diusap oleh ibu jarinya. Jantung hinata berdetak cepat. Mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa berkedip. Saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Makin lama makin dekat dan bertahan dengan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan

Satu detik

Dua detik

TBC

NB :

Karakter sasuke disini aku bikin ooc, sasuke gak terlalu dingin tapi juga gak terlalu ramah sama orang. Kecuali hinata. Karena apa ? Tunggu di next chapter :D

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan


	2. 2) Terjatuh

Cast : H. Hinata, N. Shikamaru, U. Sasuke, H. Sakura, U. Naruto, Y. Ino

Genre : slice of life, romance, school life

Rate. : T

A pink- five

Original story by Himavender

Hinata menoleh kedepan, dilihatnya sekumpulan orang yang tadi berkumpul sudah bubar semua. Lalu ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, terlihat bangku taman permanen yang kosong disana. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, hinata cepat-cepat mendudukan pantatnya ke bangku tersebut

"nona..aku dulu yang disini !"

"su..suara ? Apa bangku ini berbicara ?"

Hinata meremas bajunya ketakutan. Dengan perlahan hinata menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"kyaaaaaaa !!!"

chapter 2

"kyaaaaaa !!!"

"nona !! Hentikan !"

"aaaaaa..!!"

Teriakan hinata malah makin jadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang pemuda yang diduduki oleh hinata membekap mulut gadia didepannya.

"Sssstt ! Apa aku sebegitu mengerikan huh ?"

"mmm..mm !"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda itu hanya dijawab gumaman tak jelas karena bekapan dari orang yang didudukinya.

"kalau tidak mau diam, mau kucium ?"

Hinata membalas dengan gelengan cepat. Dengan inisiatif menghentikan kejadian barusan, lelaki itu melepas bekapan tagannya atas hinata. Hinata buru-buru berdiri memperhatikan lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku taman permanen yang terbuat dari semen itu. Perawakannya terlihat gagah, dengan garis wajah yang tidak begitu kaku. Tampan. Batin hinata. Hinata menelusuri penglihatannya ke mata lelaki itu. Bola matanya hitam jernih. Penampilannya terlihat berusaha rapi tetapi masih 'acak-acakan' dibagian rambut, karena rambutnya yang dikuncir satu kebelakang malah terkesan seperti 'bad boy'.

Ctak !

"apa yang kau lihat ?"

"aww ! Ck, ittai !"

Sentilan di dahi hinata spontan membuat dirinya bangkit dari imaji nyatanya. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentik mengusap dahinya yang merah berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit.

"ku kira bangku ini berbicara"

"baka, mana ada yang seperti itu ! Seenaknya saja duduk dipangkuan orang"

Lagi. Kepala bermahkota indigo itu di pukul oleh lelaki didepannya. Hinata hanya bisa membuka mulutnya. Tak berani membalas.

"aku pergi dulu, lain kali kau harus minta maaf padaku, ok ?" masih tidak ada balasan hingga lelaki itu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"hinata !"

Tepukan dibahu hinata membuat ia sadar atas eksistensi kehadiran orang baru didekatnya

"eh, sasuke senpai !"

Cepat-cepat ia pasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"sibuk ?"

"tidak"

"ayo ikut aku. Aku akan memperkenalkan tempat-tempat yang ada disini. Aku tau kau masih mengidap penyakit lupa jalan"

Hinata POV

Aku langkahkan kakiku pelan-pelan, agar aku tidak mendahului orang yang ada didepanku ini, jantungku seperti sedang melompat-lompat seraya berkata 'doki doki' saking gugupnya aku, padahal aku hanya mengekor dibelakangnya saja. Ku pegang dahiku lalu ku pegang pipiku, terasa hangat. Aku menundukan kepalaku malu.

"aduh" sasuke berhenti mendadak, otomatis aku yang sedang berjalan tertunduk menabrak punggungnya.

Seketika ku angkat kepalaku, kulihat punggung yang berada didepanku. Punggung itu seperti bersayap bagiku. Aku mendapatkan diriku sangat mendamba sosok didepanku. Sasuke membalikan badannya seraya tersenyum

"hinata, kenapa kau berjalan dibelakang ?"

Ia menarik lenganku agar aku bisa sejajar berjalan denganya. Kami mulai berjalan bersama, menapaki tangga untuk sampai kelantai dua. Sasuke melepas pegangannya.

"nah,hinata disini ada beberapa laboratorium"

"ini laboratorium fisiologi tumbuhan, ruangan disebelahnya lagi adalah laboratorium kultur jaringan. Kau bisa baca tulisan yang tertera di pintu"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh sasuke. Ku baca satu persatu tulisan yang ada di pintu.

'Lab.ekologi'

'Lab. Teknologi benih'

'Lab. Bioteknologi'

'Lab. Botani'

Aku dan sasuke melanjutkan ekspedisi kami ke lantai tiga dan lantai empat. Setelah selesai kami pun turun.

"oy, hinata,Cepat sedikit ! Kau lamban ya ternyata"

Aku buru-buru menyusul sasuke yang sudah berada di bawah. Sebisa mungkin aku berlari melewati tangga. Tinggal dua anak tangga lagi. Tiba-tiba kaki ku tak sengaja tersandung. Kebiasaanku dari kecil yang susah hilang. Ceroboh. aku memejamkan mataku berharap mendarat tanpa rasa sakit

"hinata..!!"

Aku mendengar teriakan dari sasuke.

BAM !

Tubuhku pun jatuh. Tapi aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Apakah ini surga. Batinku.

Sasuke menangkap tubuhku, menahan massa tubuh ku dengan tubuhnya.

Kurasakan lengan sasuke berada di pinggangku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kudapati onyx yang beradu dengan mata bulanku. Aku mencoba menjelajahi keindahan bola matanya, mencoba hanyut dalam keindahan. Hidung mancungnya. Bibirnya. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku diperpotongan lehernya mencoba menyesap aroma maskulin.

"kau aman, hinata"

Suara serak bernada khawatir berbisik di telingaku. Mencoba menarik kesadaranku yang sempat terhisap oleh keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang berada dibawah tubuhku. Usapan dirambutku membuat aku terlena lagi, tapi aku memutuskan menjauhkan diriku dari sasuke. Mengambil posisi duduk sembari menunggu sasuke bangkit

"s-sa-sakit ?"

Sasuke mengusap punggungnya

"lumayan, kau berat juga ya. Tidak berubah. Masih ceroboh seperti dulu"

Tangan sasuke beralih mengusap kepalaku. Aku pun hanya menunduk

"terimakasih, sasuke senpai"

"kau ini, panggil aku seperti biasa"

"uciha-san ?"

"bukan yang itu !"

"sasuke-san ?"

Hanya helaan nafas kasar sebagai jawaban atas pertaanyaanku

"sa-sasuke-kun ?"

"Anak pintar"

Aku lagi-lagi terdiam. Tak sadar saat kaca mataku tak lagi bertengger ditempatnya. Ia mengambil kacamataku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami jatuh. Disematkannya kacamata itu agar terbingkai di wajahku. Aku menunduk dalam menyembunyikan senyum meronaku.

Modern farmer

Pukul 13.00

Hinata berjalan ke gedung yang ada dibelakang. Berharap dirinya dapat menemukan kantin karena perutnya sudah meronta harus diisi. Matanya tak henti mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya menangkap kantin dengan konsep outdoor. Hinata bergegas dengan berlali kecil menuju salah satu stand yang menjual makanan.

"aku pesan ramen satu. Tolong antar kesana ya"

Hinata menunjuk tempat yang akan didudukinya lalu ia menuju ke meja yang kosong. Kantin berkonsep outdoor ini disebelah timurnya terdapat lahan sedikit menjorok kebawah, bisa hinata tebak itu adalah kolam buatan. Beda dengan lahan yang hinata pijak sekarang, tempatnya sekarang malah terasa seperti bukit. Di sebelah baratnya berjajar tiang planter yang diatasnya ditanami bouganvile dari pangkal pintu masuk sampai ujung dekat rumah kaca. Rumah kaca itu berisi banyak bunga. Di bagian selatan dekat rumah kaca ada gazebo. Tempat yang pas untuk menikmati pemandangan. Sebegai border, tanaman pucuk merah mengelilingi kantin.

"pesanan anda nona"

"terima kasih"

Setelah makanannya datang hinata berdoa terlebih dahulu. Ia tak akan melupakan itu karena ibunya selalu mengajarkan cara untuk bersyukur. Ibunya bilang, diri kita sendirilah yang membuat kita miskin. Kalau saja kita merasa cukup, pasti tidak ada yang namanya merasa miskin. Perkataan ibunya itu selalu hinata ingat-ingat.

"ittadakimasu !"

Hinata mulai menyumpit ramen lalu dengan pelan ia meniup-niup ramen yang masih panas

"hufftt..hufft..aa"

"hey !"

Baru saja hinata membuka mulutnya hendak memasukkan ramen tetapi urung karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hinata melirik orang tersebut dengan sudut matanya.

"sendirian ?"

Lelaki itu duduk didepan hinata. Hinata melepaskan sumpitan ramen yang berada ditangannya untuk sekedar memperhatikan pria didepannya.

"ya kau bisa lihat sendirikan ?"

Hinata kembali berusaha fokus dengan makanannya, mencoba memakan ramen dengan tenang.

"siapa namamu ?"

Diam.

"h-hey, siapa namamu. Kau tuli ?"

Hinata menghiraukan lelaki didepannya dan tetap makan

"aku rasa kita berada dalam jurusan yang sama"

Tidak ada jawaban dari hinata. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan ramennya.

Srekk

Hinaya menggeser bangkunya untuk memudahkan dirinya beranjak dari tempat. Hinata berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi untuk membayar ramennya.

"he ? Tidak sopan sekali" ujar lelaki berkuncir satu yang sedari tadi di hiraukan oleh hinata

"aku ambil satu ramen dan roti melon, ini uangnya"

Hinata memberikan uang kepada penjual ramen tadi. Setelah membayar, hinata akan kembali ke jurusan. Hinata membalikan badannya ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa. Berusaha menerobos kerumunan antrian. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat hinata berhasil menerobos kerumunan.

Brakk

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya limbung karena senggolan dari arah lain. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"aduh, roti melonku !"

Hinata bergegas menyelamatkan roti melonnya, tapi sayang ia kalah cepat dengan pijakan kaki seseorang.

"huwaaaa"

Hinata meratapi roti melonnya yang sudah tak berbentuk

"eh!"

Wanita yang menginjak roti melon hinata berjongkok berusaha membangunkan tubuh hinata

"maaf, maaf aku tidak tau kalau roti melonmu terinjak"

Gadis itu merogoh kantung jaketnya lalu memberi ganti atas roti melon hinata yang terinjak olehnya

"ini sebagai ganti, aku hanya punya yakisoba. Tidak apa kan ?"

Hinata mengambil yakisoba yang disodorkan gadis itu

"tidak apa-apa, arigatou !"

Hinata membalas dengan tundukan kepala.

"Haruno sakura. Panggil saja sakura"

"Hyuuga hinata. Panggil hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"eh, kau bukannya gadis yang ditegur tadi ya ? Ngg oleh sasuke senpai"

Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit pelan, takut salah. pipinya terlihat merona saat menyebut nama sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"iya, itu aku"

"ah, berarti kita satu kelas. Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku yang lain"

Tangannya ditarik oleh sakura menuju ke gedung jurusan. Hinata hanya menurut saja, mungkin ini bagus untuk perkembangan sosialnya

"ino, naruto ! Pesanan kalian"

Sakura memberikan kantung plastik berisi makanan ke mereka berdua. Oh, hinata kenal salah satu dari mereka. Uzumaki naruto. Orang dengan rambut pirang yang berkenalan dengannya di lapangan tadi pagi. Yang rambut pirang satunya hinata tidak tau siapa itu.

"ino, naruto. Ini hyuuga hinata"

"oh, yamanaka ino. Yoroshiku !"

Ino tersenyum manis kepada hinata.

"aku ingat denganmu, tenang saja hyuuga-san"

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu mereka duduk bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri. Mereka mengobrol bersama sampai lupa waktu. Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 14.45. Waktu yang cukup untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi teman baik

"he.. tak terasa sekali sudah jam segini. Ayo bergegas ke lahan belakang. 15 menit lagi kan akan ada pelatihanan awal"

Ino bersuara menginterupsi kegiatan mengobrol mereka.

"tenang, aku tau kok tempatnya"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, terlihat sekali kalau Ia adalah orang yang ceria. Sepertinya hinata mulai menyukai teman barunya ini

-At Agro Center -

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya 10 menit perjalanan mereka untuk dapat sampai ke agro center. Di jalan tadi, mereka melewati kandang milik mahasiswa peternakan. Ada beberapa binatang disana. Ada sapi, ayam bahkan babi. Mereka melihat beberapa benda yang yang dipagari dengan pagar kawat. Setelah membaca tanda yang dipasang didekat pintu masuk mereka mengetahui bahwa tempat itu adalah stasiun klimatologi. Stasiun klimatologi adalah laboratorium terbuka yang berfungsi untuk membantu memperkirakan cuaca.

Pritttttt

Tiupan peluit terdengar dari arah agro center yang terletak disebelah stasiun klimatologi. Kami berlari setelah mendengar peluit yang ditiup sebagai kode untuk berkumpul. Berbaris didepan rumah kaca.

"baiklah dengarkan dengan baik. Disini kalian akan diajarkan bagaimana caranya untuk menanam padi."

"haaaa ?"

"pasti seru ! Aku jadi tidak sabar"

"huhh berkebun dibawah terik matahari"

Entah seberapa sering hinata terkejut hari ini. Menanam padi dibawah terik matahari belum lagi tanah yang berlumpur, licin. Hinata memgekspresikan rasa terkejutnya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak apa-apa. Pasti menyenangkan kok !"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala hinata guna menenangkannya.

"iya, aku akan berusaha !"

"sekarang silahkan kalian ganti baju dengan baju lapangan yang sudah disediakan"

"sebelum menanam padi,kita harus menyiapkan lahan dulu. Lahan untuk padi harus berlumpur. Tidak boleh kering atau terlalu basah. Mengerti ?"

"hai' !"

"berhubung lahannya sudah dibajak dan diberi pupuk seminggu yang lalu, jadi sekarang ambil bibitnya di tempat persemaian"

Setelah dapat intruksi dari kakak tingkat kami menuju tempat persemaian padi.

"kau harus mengambilnya perlahan, seperti mencabut rumput. Usahakan pegang bagian bawah dekat akar agar mudah dan tidak rusak"

Naruto memberitau bagaimana caranya kepada hinata. Hinata memperhatikan lalu mencoba mencabutnya. Ia letakan bibit padi yang sudah dicabut di ember yang sudah disediakan.

"sepertinya kau banyak tau"

"ayah naruto itu petani berdasi di desanya. Jadi wajar saja"

Ino datang tiba-tiba

"ayo hinata, kita terjun !!"

Ino menarik lengan hinata lalu membawa ember berisi bibit. Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke sepetak lahan yang tidak luas karena kegiatan ini hanya pelatihan maka tidak diperlukan lahan yang luas. Menurunkan kaki putihnya pelan-pelan ke medan yang berlumpur

"hinata ! Pegang aku uhhh aku takut tapi ini menyenangkan ahaha"

Hinata memegang tangan ino menahan agar ino tidak terpeleset

"sakura ! Bantu aku aku takut jatuh !!!!"

Sakura yang sudah terjun duluan menghampiri ino untuk membantu ino. Lalu perlahan hinata turun

"ini sangat licin, hihihi tekstur tanahnya licin !" hinata merasakan euphoria dalam dirinya, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia merasa senang, bebas.

"uaaaa !!"

"hinata, hati-hati kalau jatuh bagaimana ? Kau mau mandi lumpur ? "

Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang hinata memegangi baju hinata agar hinata tak terjatuh

"kami ke ujung sana ya hinata ! Karena penanamannya dua arah supaya cepat. Kau disini saja bersama naruto"

Ino menarik tangan sakura, mereka berpegangan satu sama lain agar tidak terpeleset.

"kalau kalian sudah siap diposisi masing-masing. Tanam bibit dengan menekan ibu jari. Tanam dengan berjalan mundur ! Kami akan tinggalkan kalian sebentar. Selesaikan dengan benar !"

Kami mulai menanam bibit, berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Bagian ku dan naruto dari utara ke selatan sedangkan bagian sakura dan ino dari selatan ke utara. Kami akan bertemu ditengah-tengah

"kau berhutang maaf denganku !"

"eh, kau lagi ?"

Hinata melirik ke samping ternyata lelaki berkuncir satu yang mengajaknya bicara

Pukk

"ewh siapa yang melempar ini ?"

Hinata memegang rambutnya. Ternyata gumpalan lumpur yang dilempar oleh orang di sampingnya mengenai rambutnya.

"ingin bermain-main eh !"

Hinata membuat gumpalan lumpur lalu ia arahkan gumpalan tersebut ke arah orang yang melempar. Lelaki berkuncir satu itu heran melihat kelakuan hinata dengan kiba, teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Bermain lempar-lemparan lumpur. Yang lain pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka ikut menyerang satu sama lain. Hinata berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya di medan yang licin, kakinya dilangkahkan kebelakang demi menghindari lemparan lumpur dari kiba dan yang lainnya. Semakin kebelakang tanahnya semakin licin.

"aaaaaa wajahku !!!!"

Wajah hinata penuh sudah dengan lumpur, tapi masih saja banyak gumpalan lumpur yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia memundurkan kakinya tanpa bisa menjaga keseimbangan badannya lagi

"hinata awas !!!"

BRUKKK

Hinata lagi-lagi terjatuh berbaring diatas tubuh lelaki berkuncir satu. Sungguh malang nasib lelaki dibawahnya, terjatuh bermandikan lumpur pula. Yang lainnya hanya tercengang melihat adegan barusan

"aduh.. bangun !!"

Lelaki itu menggerutu

Hinata cepat-cepat bangun dan berdiri, ia melongo melihat lelaki yang tadi berada dibawahnya penuh dengan lumpur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal

"ha, merepotkan. Aku akan membersihkan diri"

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera menuju ke sumber air. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang karena merasa bersalah. Lelaki itu berjongkok mengambil selang lalu menyalakan kran. Hinata duduk dibatu berhadapan dengannya.

"maaf, sini aku bantu membersihkan !"

Hinata menyerobot selang yang airnya keluar lalu segera melepas ikatan rambut lelaki itu. Hinata mengalirkan air dari selang ke atas kepala lelaki itu, membasuh dengan lembut rambut panjang itu. Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan wajah serius sang hyuuga saat membersihkan kepalanya. Ia mengabsen setiap keindahan yang dimiliki hinata, mata bulannya, hidung kecil, bibir tipisnya. Wajahnya manis dengan balutan kacamata sederhana.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

Hinata meletakan selang ke bawah, mematikan karan. Tugasnya sudah selesai.

"tidak apa, walaupun aku sedikit kesal kau ku maafkan. Terima kasih. Sini ku bersihkan wajahmu"

"ta..tapi"

Hinata merona.

Lelaki itu tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu, tangannya ia gerakan untuk melepas kaca mata hinata. menyalakan kran dengan air yang kecil. Ia siram kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, membasuh wajah hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Pipi gembul hinata diusap oleh ibu jarinya. Jantung hinata berdetak cepat. Mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa berkedip. Saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Makin lama makin dekat dan bertahan dengan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan

Satu detik

Dua detik

TBC

NB :

Karakter sasuke disini aku bikin ooc, sasuke gak terlalu dingin tapi juga gak terlalu ramah sama orang. Kecuali hinata. Karena apa ? Tunggu di next chapter :D

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan


	3. 3) air Tuhan

Cast : H. Hinata, N. Shikamaru, U. Sasuke, H. Sakura, U. Naruto, Y. Ino

Genre : slice of life, romance, school life

Rate : T

Add my wattpad Himavender

Naruto milik MK

Original story by junieliu27

Crush-Beautiful

"maaf, sini aku bantu membersihkan !"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja"

"tidak apa, walaupun aku sedikit kesal kau ku maafkan. Terima kasih. Sini ku bersihkan wajahmu"

"ta..tapi"

Lelaki itu tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu, tangannya ia gerakan untuk melepas kaca mata hinata. menyalakan kran dengan air yang kecil. Ia siram kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, membasuh wajah hinata dengan telapak tangannya. Pipi gembul hinata diusap oleh ibu jarinya. Jantung hinata berdetak cepat. Mata mereka bertemu. Tanpa berkedip. Saling mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Makin lama makin dekat dan bertahan dengan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan

Satu detik

Dua detik

chapter 3

"Kau mudah sekali ya"

Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya, lalu menarik sudut bibirnya. Senyum mengejek. Hinata yang melihat hal itu kesal setengah mati. Rasanya ingin Ia buang saja lelaki didepannya ini ke danau buatan yang ada di belakang mereka. Hinata mendorong bahu shikamaru sampai shikamaru terjerembab ke belakang. Hinata menegakan badannya. Gadis bulan itu muak melihat wajah shikamaru. Shikamaru berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tak peduli dihadapan hinata dengan bersikap seolah-olah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa

Shikamaru mendecih, sekedar pelampiasan kekesalan saja. Ia berdiri menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan gadis bulan itu. Masih memasang wajah menyebalkan.

Hinata muak dengan wajah shikamaru yang seolah-olah meremehkan dirinya. Hinata mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan meremas bajunya tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Hasrat menampar hinata terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan hanya dengan sebuah remasan di baju.

Plak

Tamparan itu melayang begitu saja dari tangan mungil sang gadis bulan. Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia paling benci dengan wajah meremehkan seperti itu.

Shikamaru mencoba menjaga ekspresinya. Walaupun ia terkejut tetapi Ia mencoba memasang ekspresi 'tak ada apa-apa'. Tersirat dari mataya. Shikamaru mati-matian menahan sakit dengan cara menggertakan giginya. Kuat juga tamparan gadis ini. Batinnya.

Shikamaru memandang punggung gadis bulan yang menjauh darinya.

Lagi pula ia hanya bermain saja. Ia tau mereka sama-sama menikmati momen tadi, saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Dirinya takut kalau gadis itu menganggap hal tadi sebagai keseriusan. Kenapa juga dirinya harus terpesona dengan wajah 'tak berkaca mata' gadis culun itu. Shikamaru mengusap pipinya berharap rasa sakit akan hilang.

"Sial"

Hinata's POV

Seharusnya Aku tadi tidak menamparnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sungguh tidak tahan atas tatapannya itu. Meremehkan. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu. Ku akui dirinya memang tampan. Ah persetan dengan wajah tampannya itu.

Aku berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian ku dulu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Rasanya sedikit melelahkan untuk hari ini.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaianku aku berjalan menuju gedung jurusan.

Aku langkahkan kaki ku pelan, demi mengamati jalan yang kulalui tadi bersama naruto dan yang lain. Sekarang kakiku berhenti di pertigaan. Ah kali ini saja aku mengutuk diriku yang memang 'buta jalan'. Seharusnya tadi aku minta antar dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku bingung, akan ambil jalan ke kiri atau ke kanan. Aku berjongkok sejenak hanya untuk berpikir jalan mana yang akan ku ambil.

Setelah ku pikirkan, aku akan mencoba jalan ke arah kanan. Banyak pohon-pohon yang kulalui. Sepertinya tadi aku tidak melihat pohon seperti ini. Mungkin kalau aku berjalan lurus terus akan menemukan gedungnya. Tapi, Kaki ku berhenti ketika melihat semak belukar yang menutupi jalan lurus yang akan ku lalui. Sepertinya jalan buntu.

"Eh, h-hutan semua ? Salah jalan !"

guk guk guk

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara hewan berkaki empat yang paling ku takuti. Sial. Aku mencoba memeriksa di sekelilingku karena aku hanya mendengar suara saja, tak melihat rupa

Guk guk

Terdengar lagi suaranya. Aku berjalan perlahan. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari balik semak-semak.

Rrrr

"Kaa-san !!!"

Anjing itu tiba-tiba keluar dari semak didepanku. Aku berteriak kuat lalu berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berlari sambil mencari jalan. Terus berlari berharap tidak terkejar oleh anjing itu. Aku melihat jalan kecil disebelah kiri jalan. Aku tolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Anjing itu masih mengejar. Ku percepat lagi lariku. Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk berbelok ke gang kecil disebelah kiri

"Semoga saja ini jalan yang benar !"

aku berujar meyakinkan diriku. tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalaku. Mungkin dengan memanjat pohon anjing itu tidak akan mengejar lagi

"Baiklah, akan kutunjukan kemampuan ku !"

Aku bawa kakiku untuk memanjat pohon besar dan tinggi ini. Semakin tinggi aku naik semakin aman. Pikirku. Sampai di dahan yang cukup kuat, aku duduk menunggu anjing itu pergi

Guk guk guk

"Kaa-san, kapan anjing itu pergi"

Aku bergumam kesal.

Hush hush

Ku lihat ada seorang lelaki yang berlari menghampiri anjing itu, Ia mengibaskan tangan guna mengusir anjing yang mengejarku. Anjing itu pun pergi.

Ku amati lelaki yang berada di bawahku, memakai pakain putih, khas pakaian laboratorium. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya keatas untuk memanggilku

"Hey !! Turunlah !"

Aku turun dengan perlahan agar aku tidak terjatuh. Aku tidak mau di cap sebagi orang yang ceroboh, walaupun aku memang ceroboh. Terutama dengan orang yang belum ku kenal.

Hap

Aku melompat ke tanah. Aku sudah ahli kalau soal ini, bahkan dulu aku mendapatkan sebutan 'yankee'.

"Hinata-chan ?"

"Hee ?"

Aku memasang wajah terkejut. Ternyata orang ini adalah sasuke. Aku tidak bisa mengenali dirinya karena dia memakai jas lab dan memakai masker.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu ?!"

Sasuke menurunkan maskernya ke leher, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tadi tertutup sebagian sampai aku tidak bisa mengenalinya. Ia bawa tangannya untuk menepuk pelan kepalaku. Membuat rambutku sedikit berantakan.

"E-ee itu. . Terima kasih !"

"Hahaha, kau kenapa bisa sampai manjat pohon begitu ?"

Sasuke mencubit pipiku sampai aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"S-sa sa suke-kun hentikan. Ittai !"

Aku memukul tangannya yg terus mencubit pipi ku. Aku merengek minta di lepaskan cubitannya.

"Aw..aw ok ok aku lepaskan"

Dengan lembut ku usap bekas cubitan sasuke di pipiku

"Kenapa sendirian ? Apa pelatihannya sudah selesai ?"

"Ya ampun, jangan bilang kau bolos ?"

Sasuke memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Hahh, kau ini kenapa sih ? Kalau begitu ayo pulang !"

Aku tetap diam. Sasuke menarik tanganku. Ia mengajak ku memasuki rumah kaca yang ada disekitar kantin.

Normal POV

"Nah, hinata kau bantu aku dulu ya"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"tolong isi air ke container itu ya. Aku sudah buatkan larutannya disebelah sana "

Sasuke menunjuk larutan berwadahkan bak kecil. Hinata berjalan mengambil bak kecil itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Ia tuang larutan tersebut ke container tersebut.

"Uhh, cukup berat"

Hinata berusaha fokus dengan apa yang Ia lakukan. Setelah selesai, ia meletakan bak kecil yang kosong itu ke tempat pencucian alat. Hinata menghampiri sasuke yang masih fokus dengan mistarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Hinata memperhatikan kegiatan sasuke.

"Aku mengukur pertumbuhan tanaman hidroponik, hasilnya akan ku bandingkan dengan tanaman yang ditanam secara konvensional"

"Hmmm... "

Sasuke mencatat data-data yang telah Ia dapatkan.

"Setiap hari aku memeriksa tanamanku, entah sekedar untuk melihat apakah mereka baik-baik saja"

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hahaha, mereka seperti anak sendiri ya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri kalau kau bisa menjaganya tumbuh besar"

Sasuke tersenyum. Beginilah sasuke kalau di dekat hinata. Jika hinata ingat-ingat, sasuke itu sebenarnya mempunyai sifat yang dingin. Di awal bertemu saja waktu mereka masih di sekolah menengah, kalau hinata tidak berusaha mendekati sasuke dengan usah yang ekstra, mungkin mereka tidak akan sedekat ini.

Sasuke menutup diri dengan seorang perempuan. Ia pernah bercerita, perempuan yang mendekatinya itu mempunyai motif tertentu. Mereka berbuat baik hanya untuk menunjukan 'ini aku, perempuan baik-baik yang pantas untuk sasuke'

Sasuke menilai, itu sangat berlebihan.

Hinata mendekati sasuke yang notabene nya adalah kakak tingkat hinata, ia tidak peduli karena ia dulu memang susah untuk bergaul, sebab, sifat hinata yang 'kasar' untuk seorang perempuan. Hanya sasuke yang bisa mentolerir sifat hinata. Bagi sasuke, hinata tidak mempunyai motif tertentu untuk mendekatinya.

Mereka berdua saling mengagumi satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari. Itu yang membawa mereka menjadi terbuka sama satu lain. Sampai-sampai hinata terlena dengan perlakuan sasuke. Hinata menyukai sasuke, bukan hanya mengagumi. Walau begitu hinata tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Hinata, kau melamun ?"

"Eh, hahaha aku hanya berfikir. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar"

Hinata tersenyum, berusaha menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menghalangi pipinya ke telinga.

Sasuke melepas satu persatu kancing jas lab yang Ia kenakan lalu digantung ke tempatnya semula. Pertanda kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di rumah kaca sudah selesai.

"Ayo, keluar"

"Emm, disini panas ya suhunya"

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan angin disekitarnya agar terasa sedikit sejuk ke lehernya.

"Bodoh, ini rumah kaca ! Wajar kalau panas"

Hinata menggiring tubuh sasuke untuk keluar dari rumah kaca dengan mendorong punggung sasuke. Sasuke hanya menerima perlakuan dari hinata.

\--Hinata's life,Modern farmer--

"Ayo pulang bersama !"

"Aku pakai sepeda"

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut !"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ambil sepedanya diparkiran. Aku tunggu di ujung"

Hinata menuruti permintaan sasuke, lagi pula sudah lama hinata tidak bertemu dengan sasuke.

Hinata menunggu sasuke mengambil sepedanya di parkiran.

Kring kring

"Cepat naik !"

Hinata duduk dibelakang. Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepeda itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn ?"

"Apa aku harus pura-pura tidak kenal denganmu saat di kampus nanti ?"

"Baka, kau tidak perlu seperti itu"

"Hmm, souka"

Di perjalanan hinata berfikir, apakah hubungan dirinya dengan sasuke akan tetap seperti ini jika dirinya mengutarakan perasaannya. Kepercayaan yang telah dibangun sasuke apakah akan terjaga jika hinata berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Sejauh ini, hinata masih ragu tentang hal itu. Hinata mengencangkan pegangannya di baju sasuke, seolah tidak ingin jauh dari sasuke.

Sepeda yang dikendarai sasuke berhenti.

"Hinata aku berhenti disini, hontou ni arigatou"

Sasuke turun, dan menyerahkan sepedanya ke hinata.

"Iya, sama-sama. Jja ne !"

Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arah sasuke, ia melihat punggung sasuke yang mulai menjauh masuk ke gang kecil tempat mereka berhenti.

Hinata sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Jalan ke rumah sasuke itu berlawanan arah dengan arah ke flat

hinata. Hinata juga lupa kalau dirinya pelupa kalau soal jalan. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tidak menghapalkan jalan yang telah dilalui mereka. Walaupun dihapal, toh hinata akan lupa juga dengan jalannya.

Hinata mulai berbalik arah melajukan sepedanya. Ia kemudikan sepedanya dengan cepat agar ia bisa cepat menikmati kasurnya di flat nanti. Beberapa menit sepedanya dijalankan, hinata merasa sedikit aneh.

"Eeeehhh, ada apa dengan sepedanya"

Hinata kehilangan arah, sepedanya susah untuk dikendalikan karena laju rodanya cukup cepat. Ban belakang sepeda hinata bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengakibatkan hilangnya keseimbangan.

Gyaaaa aaaa

Hinata berusaha mengontrol sepedanya agar tetap melaju pada jalannya, hinata berhasil menghentikan sepedanya tetapi naas. Hinata jatuh oleng menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Ahh !"

Hinata terjatuh menelungkup, mencium aspal. Kali ini dirinya tak beruntung, karena tidak ada orang yang menjadi alas baginya untuk terjatuh. Sial sekali.

Hinata berusaha bangkit, lukanya tidak begitu parah hanya lecet di telapak tangan dan sedikit darah di lutut.

"Aww, perih shh"

Hinata mendudukan diri mencoba melihat lukanya. Hinata membersihkan telapak tangannya dan mencoba meniup lututnya yg berdarah. Perlahan ia bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengangkat sepedanya

"Hufft, perih sekali dibagian lutut"

Hinata berusaha menahan sakit ketika membungkukan dirinya untuk memeriksa bagian belakang sepedanya

"Bocor ? Gila sasuke-kun !"

Hinata menuntun sepedanya mencoba mencari bengkel sepeda terdekat. Berjalan dengan lambat, karena takut luka di lutut melebar

Setelah menemukan bengkel sepeda terdekat, ia menitipkan sepedanya di bengkel. Hinata akan kembali kesini besok untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Sekarang, dirinya harus pulang dengan bus. Hinata berjalan ke arah halte bus yang ia lihat tadi saat mencari bengkel sepeda

\--Hinata's life,modern farmer--

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, sekarang baru pukul 16.30 sedangkan bus selanjutnya akan datang pada pukul 17.00. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang sakit lalu memeriksa telapak tangannya yang lecet . Hinata merasa bosan sendirian di halte, ia mencoba menghitung kendaraan yang lewat

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Bresssss

"Waaa, mengejutkan sekali ! Bukannya tadi cuacanya cerah ?"

Hinata memperhatikan air hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba. Bukan sekedar rintikan air tetapi lebih seperti siraman air dari langit karena derasnya air hujan yang turun.

"Kaca mataku beruap"

Hinata melepas kaca matanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan uap air yang ada di kaca mata. Ia mencoba melihat ke depan. Samar-samar, ia melihat seorang lelaki sedang melawan derasnya hujan dengan beratapkan tas berlari ke arah halte yang ia tempati. Hinata kembali memakai kaca matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat.

"Haah haah"

Lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di halte yang ditempati hinata. Hinata memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dari ekor matanya. Lelaki tersebut berdiri dibalik tiang diujung halte yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk hinata

Lelaki tersebut sibuk mengibaskan rambutnya agar air di rambutnya bisa turun. Hinata membulatkan matanya, ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau !"

Hinata setengah berteriak, lalu memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak mau melihat lelaki tidak sopan itu.

Lelaki itu mengabaikan hinata, sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri

Awan tidak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan air ke tempat mereka berada. pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan berhenti. Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak tertuju pada lelaki itu.

Hinata kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, antara hinata dan lelaki itu. Berani sekali dia memperlakukan hinata seperti itu. Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya mengenyahkan adegan kilas balik yang muncul di pikirannya.

Hinata menangkup kedua pipinya, berharap telapak tangannya yang lecet itu bisa menghangatkan pipinya. Shikamaru, melirik ke samping dengan ekor matanya. Menilik apa yang dilakukan satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang berada di halte bus.

Shikamaru bersedekap. Melipat tangan di depan dada. Tak disangka ramalan cuaca hari ini salah besar. Tadi pagi Ia mengecek ramalan cuaca, mereka mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah. Maka dari itu ia sengaja tak membawa payung. Bosan bersedekap, dirinya memasukan tangannya ke saku celana demi menghangatkan telapak tangannya juga.

Shikamaru melirik gadis yang tak jauh di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat mengenaskan. Rambut sedikit berantakan, luka di lutut, wajah pucat dengan kaca mata. Shikamaru tak habis pikir, siang tadi ia sempat terpana dengan sosok itu.

Merasa di perhatikan, hinata melirik ke arah shikamaru. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya, karena ketahuan memperhatikan gadis itu. Hinata kembali membuang muka, malas melihat wajah orang itu.

Shikamaru merasakan aura kebencian dari arah hinata. Canggung sekali rasanya. Di halte hanya ada mereka berdua yang ditemani suara hujan. Shikamaru berusaha mendekat ke arah hinata. Ia mendudukan diri disamping hinata, berusaha menghilangkan aura canggung yang mungkin hanya ia rasakan.

"Hujannya deras ya ?"

Shikamaru mencoba mengakrabkan diri, mencairkan suasana antara mereka berdua. Cukup tubuh mereka saja yang hampir membeku karena dingin.

"Hm"

Hinata menjawab dengan deheman.

"Kau segitu bencinya ya denganku ?"

"Tidak juga, aku bukan pendendam"

Bohong. Hinata menemukan dirinya telah berbohong. Hinata adalah gadis pendendam, Ia akan terus mengingat kesalahan yang orang buat walaupun hinata terkadang pelupa. Hinata tersenyum geli karena mendapatkan dirinya seorang pendendam yang pelupa.

Shikamaru tak sadar, ia ikut tersenyum. Ia merasakan sedikit kegembiraan pada diri hinata.

Hinata lupa kalau di sebelahnya ada shikamaru

Pluk

Shikamaru melempar baju ke wajah hinata. Sampai-sampai baju itu menutupi seluruh wajah hinata

"Pakailah"

Baju ganti yang selalu shikamaru bawa ia lempar ke wajah hinata. Tadinya shikamaru akan memakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Hinata menghirup wangi dari baju yang diberikan oleh shikamaru. Maskulin. Wangi seorang lelaki.

Hinata tak bergeming dari posisinya karena sibuk menghirup wangi tubuh shikamaru. Shikamaru heran kenapa hinata tak berkata dan tak bergerak.

Shikamaru menangkup kepala hinata yang tertutup baju gantinya, lalu mengusap kepala hinata demi mengeringkan rambut hinata yang sedikit basah karena cipratan air hujan. Kali ini tanpa bertatapan. Wajah hinata tertutup baju shikamatu yang cukup besar

"Perempuan ini, merepotkan."

Shikamaru bergumam sambil terus berusaha mengeringkan rambut hinata. Hinata menahan tangan shikamaru, Ia menatap tajam shikamaru.

"Nani ? Aku sedang berbaik hati denganmu !"

Hinata merasakan dingin di tangannya karena bersentuhan dengan tangan shikamaru.

Lelaki ini, padahal dia juga kedinginan. Apa maksudnya ? Apa dia mau mempermainkan diriku lagi huh. Batin hinata.

Tinnn !!

Suara klakson bus mengejutkan mereka berdua, shikamaru bangkit, menghilangkan sentuhan jari yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia bergerak duluan menaiki bus yang berhenti. Hinata mengekor di belakang sembari memasukan baju yang dipinjamkan shikamaru ke dalam tasnya.

Shikamaru duduk di barisan sebelah kiri dekat jendela, hanya dua bangku yang tersisa. Semuanya penuh, mungkin karena kondiai diluar hujan.

Hinata melihat hanya satu bangku kosong. Disebelah shikamaru. Ia enggan duduk disamping pria itu. Akhirnya hinata hanya berdiri seolah-olah semua bangku sudah penuh. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bus

"Hei ! Jangan bertindak seolah-olah aku ini lelaki jahat yang tidak memperbolehkan kau duduk disampingku !"

Shikamaru menarik hinata hingga ia terduduk

"Akh ! Jangan terlalu kasar bisa ?"

"Itu salahmu !"

"Hanya karena kau berbaik hati meminjamkan bajumu, kau jadi bertindak seenaknya begini ?"

Hinata merasakan lukanya terkena kursi yang ada di depannya. Hinata terpaksa menuruti lelaki ini. Mencoba tidak banyak bergerak supaya lukanya tidak perih.

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar, Ia pura-pura tak peduli dengan luka hinata

Hinata mencoba membelakangi shikamaru sebisa mungkin. Cuaca yang dingin, bus yang berjalan lambat dan juga lelah di tubuhnya membuat hinata mengantuk. Berkali-kali dirinya menguap dan menepuk pipinya agar tidak mengantuk. Pemuda disampingnya menyibukan diri mendengarkan musik dari earphone miliknya.

Shikamaru terus melihat keluar. Ia sangat tertarik dengan hujan. Hanya sekedar air yang jatuh tapi mampu membangkitkan sebuah rasa, kilas balik maupun imaji penikmatnya.

Shikamaru melirik kesamping, sekedar memastikan hinata. Sedari tadi hinata tidak bisa diam. Entah itu gerakan yang dibuat hinata ataupun suara. tetapi sekarang hinata sudah tenang. Ternyata gadis itu tidur.

Hinata membiarkan kepalanya menunduk. Sungguh ia menikmati tidurnya walaupun terlihat tidak nyaman. Kepalanya kadang terantuk kedepan. Sesekali seperti sadar dari tidurnya lalu membenarkan kepalanya untuk bersandar ke belakang. Setelah dirasa nyaman ia akan tertidur lagi. Kepalanya kembali terantuk kedepan.

Dug

Kali ini, kepalanya terantuk ke kursi depan, tapi hinata tak bergeming sama sekali, malah menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi depan.

"Apa kepalanya tidak sakit ?"

Shikamaru bergumam melihat keanehan gadis ini. Selain kasar. Ternyata hinata juga tukang tidur.

Shikamaru merasa iba kepada hinata, ia sandarkan kepala hinata ke bahunya.

"Ngh, roti melon lebih enak dari yakisoba"

Shikamaru menahan tawanya. Shikamaru menemukan kembali fakta tentang hinata. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia jadi ingat seorang gadis yang pernah menempati hatinya. Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu, ia tidal berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan. Kali ini ia memulainya.

Shikamaru, tiba-tiba merasa terjangkit de javu. Entah pernah terjadi atau tidak. Rasa-rasanya ia juga pernah berada satu bus bersama pacarnya dengan posisi seperti ini.

Shikamaru melepas kaca mata hinata, lalu ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia menatap hinata lekat-lekat. Wajah tenang ini, seperti malaikat. Berbeda dengan tatapan tajam yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diberikan Hinata kepadanya.

Cup

Untuk kali ini saja, shikamaru ingin menuruti insting lelakinya. Bibirnya ia coba tempelkan di bibir hinata cukup lama. Tidak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibir, Ia mencoba menghisap bibir bagian bawah hinata. Ia mencoba menikmati ciuman sepihak ini. Dirinya merasa jahat. Mencuri ciuman seorang malaikat yang sedang tidur

TBC

Sorry for typo

bahasa yang kurang indah dan kurang dimengerti

Saya bukan orang sastra

Kali ini updatenya lebih panjang. Padahal tadinya kurang sreg buat lanjut xD

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan


End file.
